


Entry

by fallenangel218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby takes an evening off to relax and recuperate, and decides to make a long overdue journal entry. Written for the E/O Drabble Challenge on fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entry

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge: to create a monster, and also to put in a bit about motion sickness. The challenge words to include were - leaking, skeleton bang, back

Bobby made his way to the living room, cup of hot apple cider in hand, and sank into his favorite armchair. He'd turned off the phones and computer for the evening, and was looking forward to some peace and quiet. He'd been sick as a dog for the past week, and he really needed to rest, without interruption. 

Taking a sip of the hot cider (Marcy dropped it off - she never gave up, did she?), he set it on the coffee table and pulled a ratty quilt over his shoulders, to keep the shivers away. Next to his cup of cider sat his journal. He picked it up and opened It to a blank page. 

_Finally got a chance to rest up… It's been a long week. The Boys had me running ragged… my back is killing me… not to mention the motion sickness from Dean's driving. I oughta give that kid a few drivin' lessons, myself. He damn near gave me a panic attack._

_I don't think I can forget the thing we put down today… I'm not sure how to describe it. It was like a rugaru on steroids. Watchin' that thing shift… its skeleton moved in its skin like a mouse under a blanket… before I knew what was happening, BANG! Dean shot the bastard through the skull. The nastiest part was the black ooze leaking from the bullet wound._

_I took some pictures… they'll be in this page with the entry… and I plan to do a bit more research on what exactly this thing is._

Bobby put the pictures into the journal and closed it. He set it on the coffee table and sank back into his chair. He'd finish his research later. Right now, it was time he got the uninterrupted rest he deserved. 

**END**


End file.
